2014.05.18 - Crazies in the Park
Occasional Strong Language The scene is pretty normal, just a park in the middle of Brooklyn. It's one of those city parks that are just small patches of grass, some city lamps and a few benches around for people who want to 'escape' the city to otherwise do so. On one bench is Danielle, she's sitting there with her hands in her hair, running the fingers through her hair with a bit of frantic pacing. She's using her elbows on her knees to keep her head up while she grips her hair regularly. It's a simple enough prospect, but the woman looks distraught. at some point a worn yellow taxi with a few odd dents in it rolls up, and the driver asks out the window, "You alright, miss?" Danielle looks up and runs her fingers through her hair a few more times and looks around. She can't identify anyone else this cabbie could be talking to and so she gives an awkward looking frown, somewhere between a smirk and a frown, "Uhhhh, prolly?" She eyes the car and wonders, "Accident much? I mean, yer cab looks like shit guy. I'm not a chick yer gonna be able to pick up in some beat up crap taxi and think you can take me out to some crazy desert and do whatever the hell you want with me." the cabbie actually looks hurt, though really you'd think it wasn't the first time he'd heard as much; the guy even has a faint scar over one eye. "You can see my documentation if you want to; you just looked like you might be having trouble. I didn't mean anything by it." though he then mutters, "He's not the one who came from a desert anyways." "Look, my day? I mean, jesus. Who pulls up in a cabbie and then says horrible lines like this? Want to see my documentation?" Danielle stands up and heads in the direction of the cabbie, leaning over a bit so she can look inside the taxi. "I'm not a damn street walker, that line... that line's like a pick up for a.. You trying to say I'm a..." She stops herself and then shakes her head, running her fingers through her hair, "Sorry. I'm a jerk, and a bitch. You shouldn't of stopped and said anything. I'm always this way, probably wanna just jet off before I break something." She lightly stomps back in the direction of her bench. Behind her, however, the concrete below her heeled feet actually cracks, you'd have to have decent eye sight to see it, but then you can easily tell there's a trail of cracked concrete behind her slightly frustrated steps. the cabbie leans back when she comes forward ranting, but when she retreats he says with concern, "I'm not gonna hurt you, but you really seem like.." he trails off, the increasing number of cracks in her wake catching his eye, "..like something's wrong." he finishes, a bit alarmed. "I'm fine, alright." She sits down on the bench again, flustered she just leans back, and its hard enough she just breaks the back of the bench through. Danielle sits up and then scoots over a few feet, and sits down, this time a lot more carefully like she were handling egg shells and didn't want them to break. Once settled she sighs out, taking in deep breaths through her nose. "Must be... shitty wood." She says, clearly lying as she looks over at the back of the bench that she broke clean through. "Shitty wood sounds like a band name. Could be fun, play drums or just be a groupie." the cabbie startles as the wood shatters, and he turns off the cab since it was pulled over anyways. He gets out, "Is that normal for you??" There's a shrug, and Danielle looks as the Cabbie gets out of the car. "Normal? I guess. I mean, yeah, I just, I don't really know my own strength. Heh." She laughs it off a bit, and then starts chuckling a bit more, seeming to get a good kick out of it. Then she looks to the Cabbie, "Why? Gonna go tell the park police, or something?" he shakes his head, though he looks a bit baffled. "Is the breaking things normal too?" "Breaking things, yes." Danielle mentions, "It's just... stuff isn't very... durable." Danielle comments and looks to the cabbie, "I'm not normal. You should probably stay back, I could hurt you, and wouldn't even know what I was doing. Plus, if you haven't noticed, I've got no control over myself." She states, "You, you always this curious about people who break stuff?" the cabbie smiles a bit and shrugs. "It's just how I was made." he answers a bit bashfully. "I guess I can't help poking my nose in things." he's standing a few feet away, but doesn't seem in a hurry to advance or retreat. Danielle looks up from the bench and shakes her head at the cabbie some, "You may have been made that way but you could get seriously hurt that way too. But, yeah, I break shit, I do all sorts of things. I'm like mega freakishly strong. And I've got those, like, super powers and such. And I've got a really really bad attitude. There. Done with your curiosity?" She tilts her head a little bit, emphasizing her question. the cabbie shrugs. "I still don't know if you need help or not." "Need help? Do I look like I need help? I have -everything-. looks, strength, I can fly. Everything's crazy in my head, but whatever right? When you've got everything else... who cares?" Her tone is sarcastic as she talks, and Danielle looks up at you, "The kind of help I need, a guy with great direction sense... can't offer." the cabbie actually looks a bit startled as she talks. He remembers himself when she stops talking, and tugs down his hat in what appears to be a nervous habit. "...Maybe more people than you'd think. ..Hey, I know I'm just a guy who pulled up in a shady looking taxi, but..do you want to talk about it?" He adds, "I'm Jake by the way, Jake Lockley." he grins a bit. "You know, in case you want a name to press charges on later or whatever as a suspected crazy-desert kidnapper." "I was only joking about that, partially. Kind of wish you were, then you'd drive me out there and I'd rip off your arms and bury you." Danielle smiles a bit, and her leg starts doing one of those nervous bounces while she's sitting there, the ground beneath her foot getting pieces broken away, the concrete giving way to her superhuman strength. "Nice to meet you Jake. I'm Danielle. And I'm an open book, so like, if you have questions ask away. But, I don't care if I talk about it. I'm not getting any better, kind of in a nice slowed... crazy." Jake nods, and sits down on the bench too., eyebrows raised from the burying-armless comment, but all he says is, "Why do you keep saying you're crazy anyways?" "Cause, I am. Not crazy like Schizo, not crazy like multiple personality disorder. Crazy like, I'm a drug addict always needing a fix." Danielle mentions and looks over to you as you sit down, "But, that's the really screwed up part, cause unlike most druggies, I -really- need the fix. Every day, else, I die." She lets out a small huff, "Drugs that course in my body though, they make me all messed up in the head. Ups and downs and lefts and rights, all the time." Jake chuckles at first.. "Different from me, then." though he then looks shocked. "You have to or you die? How'd that happen??" There's laughing, and Danielle sighs, "How? How'd it happen? I was a stupid teenager, pissed at my dad, so I took his drugs. And they turned out to be some crazy shit. Let me tell you." She shakes her head, "Stupid stupid girl, I was, and then I got hooked. And now I'm, stuck. It's your typical origin story." She looks to Jake, "You aren't nervous, or anything. You might be stupid, crazy, or something worse. Not sure, yet. Sooooo... what is it?" Jake says, "Your dad..?" though he laughs self conciously at the attention. "I don't think I'm stupid. I may be a little crazy. I guess it takes one to know one, like the saying goes..?" "Yeah, my dad. He was on the same stuff as me, I didn't know it, and somehow, the drug makes me super strong, and shit. The attractive goth chica though underneath all the powers, that was all me. But everything else... druggie." Danielle offers, "I'm not sure how it works, I barely passed high school chemistry, and I never paid attention in Biology. I just know what it does." Jake says, "Why would your father have some sort of super-powered addiction? Did he make these drugs?" Danielle raises a hand up to her head and she rubs her temple, "No. He got them from someone, who later he killed." She states and rubs her temples with both of her hands, "I mean, look Jake. My life wasn't exactly kosher hot dogs and wonder bread, okay. I didn't pay a lot of attention to my dad, cause he was an asshole." Jake's voice suddenly goes flat, "Kosher's not always a walk in the park either." though he then says "Shhh.." Danielle nods her head to you and then rolls her eyes, "Yeah, well, I don't even know what Kosher is, so yeah. I'm gonna go though. You've been a great... help." She says and stands up, then hovers a few feet off the ground before looking down at Jake, "So, uh yeah. Get some fares and whatever, and good luck on, uh taxi-ing." Jake waves at her. He really does seem blase about her abilities for a low-rent cab driver, but there you go. "Oh? Well, happy I could help then. ..Take care." Category:Log